China X Reader: In the Dark
by Cutetiger123
Summary: So it seems you get let in on a little secret, all of it starting a domino effect. Which way will the domino's fall? With you? Or against you?
1. Chapter 1

You gently knocked on the door of China's home, it was your birthday today and China had found out somehow that you had nothing planned and were just going to be by yourself and maybe order takeout for dinner. Upon hearing this he insisted that you come over and allow him to make you a special birthday dinner.

You had not argued, for one, China's cooking was amazing, for two, you had a huge crush on him that you had had for the entire time you had known him, which was quite awhile now. You admired his wisdom, adored his love of cute things, and loved his gentleness and kind heart.

You were just raising your hand to knock again when China opened the door, an apologetic look on his face.

"I am so sorry I kept you waiting _, I had something in the oven aru."

You smiled at him and shook your head. "Do not apologize, I am a little early, it is my fault, I should have known you would be busy before I got here, and I should have waited a little longer and then come over."

China smiled at you and held his hand out for you to take.

"Thank you _, you are always so kind to me. Thank you for allowing me to make you something special for your birthday aru."

You blushed and accepted China's hand, blushing slightly more when you noticed he was blushing too. You allowed China to lead you into the house, looking around at the neat and tidy home.

"I should be the one thanking you, you are an amazing cook, and you did not have to go to all of the trouble to make me something for my birthday, but thank you so much for thinking of me."

China seemed to light up at your compliment, and he grinned boyishly, looking bashful and shy.

"I think about you often, how could I let you be all alone on your birthday? Besides, I really did want to do something special for you."

China said this is a tender and gentle tone that made you wonder if he did share some of the feelings you had for him.

China lead you into the dining room and pulled a chair out for you, once you had sat down and he scooted the chair in he walked over to the wall near the light switch.

"I..I wanted this to be a meal you would remember, so I made it as a very special kind of meal, it is eaten in the dark, so you cannot see what you are eating, only smell and taste it. The way it works is you sit there and I feed you bites of food and then you try to guess what it is. You will have to trust me if we are going to do this. Do you trust me _?"

You smiled and nodded, without even giving it a thought.

"I trust you."

You did trust him, you trusted him completely, and the idea of eating in the dark kind of excited you.

China smiled and nodded, turning out the light and sending the room into darkness. You could hardly make out China's silhouette in the darkness, but you could hear him moving about quietly.

China brought the first dish out of the kitchen and sat down next to you.

You blushed slightly as China fed you the first bite, before you tasted it though you smelled it, the scents of mint and lemon mingling in the air. You savored the taste of it, finding it to be cool and refreshing.

"I taste and smell cucumber, mint, and lemon, and it is cool and creamy, but I am not sure what it is?"

China smiled, and you could sense it, even if you could not see it.

"It is just something to cleanse your pallet before, and between foods, so that the flavors do not conflict."

You nodded and tilted your head to the side as you listened to China, hearing him rise to his feet and go back into the kitchen before returning a short time after.

This time what you tasted was warm and mild, you could pick up cumin and a hint of ginger mingling in with the taste of fish.

You were amazed again and again as China continued to bring out dishes, each one seemingly better than the last. China had clearly spent a lot of time on this, and it touched you to the point that happy tears fell from your eyes.

China felt one of your tears drip onto his hand and he gently reached up and brushed them off of your cheeks with his thumb, holding you face gently in his hands.

"Are you okay?"

You nodded and sniffled, hardly able to keep yourself from flying into his arms and sobbing from sheer joy.

"Yes, it is just… This is so nice, and you must have spent so much time and effort on all of this for me, thank you so much Wang, it is really amazing."

China blushed brightly and smiled shyly in the dark, looking at the dark silhouette of your face.

"You have not even had dessert yet."

And with that, he softly brushed his lips against yours, afraid he was going to upset you, but he did it anyway, with the hopes you might feel something for him.

Your eyes widened in shock at the fleeting kiss China had given you, and you sat there in silence, unsure of what to say.

China shifted slightly, and looked down at his feet, pulling his hands away from your face.

"I..I am sorry _, I should not have done that."

You shook your head and before you had really thought about it, you leaned forward and pressed your lips against China's.

China was startled at first, but soon began to kiss you back, pulling you closer to him as he deepened the kiss, murmuring softly around your lips.

"Wǒ ài nǐ..."

You smiled and pulled back, resting your forehead against China's.

"I love you too…"


	2. Chapter 2

China smiled and touched his nose to yours as he sighed contently and closed his eyes, yes today was your birthday, but he had gotten the best gift that could be given, you had said you loved him.

You smiled to yourself and while Yao was distracted you reached back and slowly undid the tie on his hair to let it fall loosely around his shoulders. You had always dreamed of running your hands though his dark hair, hair that looked like fine silk, that always seemed to be so clean and smooth.

You started to slowly tangle your fingers gently in his hair as you leaned your forehead against his shoulder and let out a sigh of contentment. You were surprised by how much you enjoyed just standing there with Yao's arms wrapped around you, it felt so right to be that way.

Yao rubbed small circles on your lower back and rested his chin against the crook of your neck as he inhaled your scent, you smelled so sweet and floral, it was almost intoxicating to him as he remained there, not even realizing that the silence continued to drag on, not that he would have minded even if he had.

"Yao..?"

"Yes _?"

"C..Can I stay the night? Alfred is having Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio over, they are planning to play video games and who knows what else tonight, I really don't want to spend it there with them…"

A blush crept up on Yao's cheeks and he nodded quickly, he had no desire to leave you with the infamous Bad Touch Trio, to be honest he had never been all too thrilled about the idea of you moving in with America.

"Shi. Of course you can stay aru, it would be an honor to have you stay here."

You smiled and hugged the older nation happily, relieved that you would not have to deal with the stupid antics of the idiots America was planning to hang out with tonight.

Yao smiled and hugged you back, thrilled to find that you fit perfectly against him, every curve, every inch of your body fit against his perfectly, just like you were made to be there. He was the oldest of the nations, and he had spent century upon century looking for someone like you, and at last he had found you, and you returned his feelings, everything he had ever been through over the years now seemed worth it because he had you.

Once again you both found yourself holding onto each other for what seemed like eternity, both content to do so until your phone rang and interrupted the moment. You let out a long sigh before pulling away and answering it, yanking the phone away from your ear as soon as you heard America's blaring voice on the other end.

"Yo! _! I just thought I should call and tell you that Gilbert broke your bed with the girl he brought with him! And I am pretty sure that neither of them are going to be leaving it for awhile, so you should probably just find somewhere else to stay for the night! Well anyway, sorry, bye!"

You felt your eye twitch with annoyance before you slammed your phone shut and rubbed your temples, thinking about what you would do to the American once you went back home, and you probably would have let out a few curses if it were not for the gentle caress you felt on your cheek before you felt soft lips on yours.

Your phone fell to the floor with a clatter as you melted into the kiss and wrapped your arms around Yao's neck, letting yourself relax and forget about your short conversation with America, if even only for a little while.

Yao let his hands rest on your waist as he pulled you a little closer and deepened the kiss, shyly running his tongue along your lower lip, seeking entrance.

You parted your lips slightly to allow his tongue to dance with yours, it tasted of tea and honey, and the way his tongue rubbed against yours sent trembling tingles throughout your body before you started playfully battling with his tongue, until he won dominance and let his tongue roam around every inch of your mouth, seeking out every nook and crevice. In response you let out a soft moan before you pulled back, needing to fill your lungs with air and catch your breath.

Both of you stood there panting softly until you caught your breath and Yao grew shy again before he pulled away and looked out the window.

"I..I should start cleaning some of this mess aru~ It is getting late."

You nodded a little sadly as you looked down before you smiled and looked up again.

"Okay, I'll help you!"

"It is your birthday, I can't let you he–"

He was cut off by you pressing a finger to his lips for a moment before you went to turn on the light, blinking for a few moments as your eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness. The mess was not too bad, there were hardly any dishes in fact, so it would not take long to clean up the dining room.

"Alright! Let's get started!"

Yao chuckled a bit at your enthusiastic nature before he shook his head and went over to help you pick up some of the plates and bowls from the table. For some reason having you help him seemed natural, to both of you, even though you had not done it before, it just seemed right to you both, like it was supposed to be this way. Maybe it was fate, or something else, neither of you knew, but you both knew that you enjoyed the company of the other.

It did not take long for the dining room, and the kitchen both to be cleaned up, kisses being stolen by one or the other a few times along the way until all the cleaning was done.

Afterwards you both sat in the living room drinking tea and chatting, enjoy each other's company.

"Thank you Yao, this has been the best birthday I have had in a very long time, and by far the best gift that has ever been given to me, thank you."

Suddenly at the word 'gift' Yao remembered that he had not given you your present yet! He quickly got up and excused himself, leaving you slightly confused and staring after him with a puzzled look on your face. He returned a few minutes later with a huge– and I mean HUGE box, you were surprised he could even carry it, but then again, his was a strong nation, so really it should come as little surprise to you.

Yao sat the box down in front of you and smiled proudly as he looked down at you, an excited smile on his face.

"I almost forgot to give you your present aru! Please open it!"

You could not help but giggle at how excited he seemed about the gift as you stood up started tearing off the (f/c) wrapping paper to reveal the box under it which you opened carefully, not sure what to expect. Your eyes filled with tears as you looked down at the large panda plushie that was holding a bouquet of your favorite flowers inside of a vase with some of the strange foam that holds water so the flowers do not die but doesn't make a mess if it is tipped. You did not know what to say, it was so perfect, and sweet, and it had Yao written all over it. Finally you settled for practically tackle hugging him before you softly sobbed against his shoulder about how wonderful and thoughtful he was.

Yao's response was to wrap his arms around you and smile into your hair as he started rocking you back and forth and humming a soft tune to you while he rubbed your back.

"Shh…It is was nothing aru~ All I want is to make you happy and see you smile."

You could only nod against his shoulder as you sniffled and calmed your sobs, all of this was so wonderful, and perfect, you never wanted it to end, but finally it did when you yawned and looked up at Yao with sleepy, still slightly misty, eyes.

"You should sleep…"

"Will you stay with me?"

Yao blushed and nodded a little as he leaned down to kiss your forehead.

"Shi, always."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning you awoke in Yao's arms, nestled against him in one of his sleep shirts, to find him gazing tenderly at you with a soft blush across his cheeks as he stroked your shoulder and held you close to him in a protective way, as if he never wanted to let you go.

"Good morning, _, how was your sleep, aru?"

You yawned and stretched slightly, looking up at him with a lazy smile on your face as you ran your finger tips delicately along his exposed chest.

"I slept quite well, better than I have in a long time."

Yao smiled at your answer and gave you a gentle squeeze, enjoying the warmth of your soft fingers across his skin as he let out a happy sigh and smiled as he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you against him, leaning down to kiss your neck softly.

"I'm glad you had a nice sleep my dear little panda, aru."

You blushed at the nickname you had been given, but did not protest it, in fact, you found it incredibly adorable, and a little… Sexy… You blushed at the last thought and tried to force it away, but it remained in your head.

Yao chuckled at your flushed expression and leaned down to kiss your neck softly, driving a shaky gasp from your lips as you tilted your head so he would have better access. He took advantage of this and nipped and sucked at your neck, leaving little marks here and there on your skin until he found your soft spot which he ravaged as you let out a series of moans.

You had no idea what had caused him to be so affectionate, in this way, towards you, but you loved it, and you wanted it to continue. You threaded your hands through his hair that hung loosely around his shoulders and shifted so your were straddling his hips as you continued to let out little moans and mewls from the treatment you had been getting.

As for why Yao was acting this way, it was simple; He had had to fight hard to not do this last night, but you were asleep, having what sounded like a very hot dream as you moaned and panted his name, and he did not want to wake you, so he had to endure listening to your moans and cries of pleasure until sleep overtook him again, and now. Well now he wanted to hear those sounds again, and he wanted to be the one to make you make those sounds, in the real world, not in your dreamland.

Yao pulled back from your neck and smiled lovingly at you before he started to slowly kiss along your jaw line, chuckling as he heard you sigh dreamily as you turned to putty in his hands. He reached up and cupped your breasts firmly in his hands through your borrowed shirt, smirking at the moaning whimper you let out.

You squirmed slightly as Yao found the newly tendered soft spot on your neck and once again started abusing it, nipping and suckling on the skin to the point that you knew there had to be a huge mark by now. You reached down and decided it was time to return the favor as you felt his hands toying with your breasts through the shirt and you started stroking his member lightly, chuckling as he let out a gasp and a deep, throaty groan of pleasure.

Your fingers brushed and teased his hardening member through his pants and boxers as he continued to moan and let out other sounds at your touch, he continued to knead your breasts with his skilled hands, tweaking your pert nipples every now and then to hear you gasp and moan softly, it was music to his ears, and the flushed look on your face was just so cute!

After a few more minutes of this Yao shifted so he was in front of you on the bed, staring at your shirt as he fiddled with the hem of it, as if it being there bothered him, and he was more than happy when you smiled and nodded, helping him take his shirt off of you, leaving you in just your panties. You blushed and covered your chest shyly with your arms, nervous that he might not like what he saw before he gave you a gentle kiss and pulled your arms away slowly.

"Do not hide from me, aru~ You are beautiful…"

Yao smiled and leaned down to plant gentle kisses along the valley between your breasts, smiling at the little sigh you made before he took your left nipple into his mouth, and started massaging the right with his hand.

"Y..Y..Yao!"

Your fingers tangled themselves into his hair as you let out a purring sound and closed your eyes, let out little mewls and moans every now and then. Yao switched sides and gave your other breast the same treatment, tenderly kissing along the skin once he had finished, traveling down to your panties while cursing himself for having gotten so aroused so easily by you.

After a moment he looked up at you, his deep brown eyes almost pleading as he ran his finger tips over the hem of your panties. You bit your bottom lip softly before you nodded shyly to signal that it was okay, gasping a little in surprise at how quickly the fabric was pulled from your skin and tossed aside, leaving you fully exposed. You were about to protest that he was overdressed, but instead let out a soft whimper as you felt one of Yao's fingers dip into your wet heat, the intrusion unfamiliar and slightly uncomfortable until he started to slowly pump his finger in and out of you, driving trembling moans from your lips as you gripped the bed sheets.

Yao chuckled at the look on your face, cheeks flushed, eyes slightly glazed over, lips parted, it was almost too much for him to handle, you were just so…so…Cute!

You squirmed beneath his hands and you felt a shudder snake down your spine as you made a few sounds that you were not even sure you were capable of making as you felt another one of his slender, nimble fingers slip inside you as his pace picked up and he curled his fingers. In response to his action your hips bucked upwards slightly towards his hand and your back formed an arch, an unfamiliar knot tightening inside you as you thought it would consume you with the hot fire raging within you. As soon as you thought it would eat you alive Yao stopped and retracted his fingers, licking them with a smirk as he watched you panting, trying to get hold of yourself once more.

"Okay…Now…It's your turn…"

You did not even give Yao time to think about it before you pinned him under you and took a deep breath before pulling his boxers down. A bright blush sprung to your cheeks as you gazed at it, you didn't really have anything to compare it to…But..Damn….

Yao was a red as you were, he hadn't expected for you to make such a bold move and he had been more than a little startled by it when you had, and now a million things were racing through his head, almost to the point that it hurt, but then suddenly his thoughts went blank when he felt you stroke his member from base to tip.

Experimentally you stroked it a few more times, smiling at the sounds you heard coming from him as he shuddered and moaned beneath you. You grew a little bolder and wrapped your fingers around it, pumping it up and down until he called your name and then you let go, not wanting him to meet his end yet.

Yao panted softly as he came back down from his high and he wasted no time in once more pinning you beneath him once he regained his ability to think and he looked lovingly down into your eyes.

"That was amazing aru~ But I think it is time to stop playing games…"

You gulped slightly at the sulky seductive sound of his voice and nodded a little nervously, you had never done anything like this before and all of the boldness you had had earlier was gone now and you were nervous.

Yao saw your nervousness and leaned down to kiss you softly, the kiss calmed you and seemed to ease your apprehension some because you nodded for him to go ahead as soon as the kiss was broken. He smiled tenderly at you and wrapped his arms around your shoulders, pulling you up so you were pressed against his chest before he sheathed himself fully inside of you.

You cried out sharply and felt tears sliding down your cheeks as pain consumed you, and for a few moments that was all you could feel, but then something else seemed to cut through it, the feeling of Yao tracing shapes on your back with one of his hands and kissing you along your neck and shoulder while murmuring things to you in what you assumed was Chinese.

Slowly the pain started to ebb away and you shifted a little under him, the pain was still there, but it was much fainter, and the pleasure more than made up for it and you both let out moans.

"Y..Yao…move…"

Yao nodded and started to slowly thrust into you, watching your face to gauge your emotions and determine if you were still in any pain, judging by the look on your face and the sounds you were making you were past feeling any pain at all.

You asked for him to speed up and he obliged, soon making the both you pant and moan, unintelligible sounds being made by both of you as you neared your ends, growing closer and closer to the edge. Yao let you lay back on the bed so he could support himself with his arms as he dipped his head down to ravage your neck with kisses and nips, sending you crashing over the edge as you screamed his name.

Feeling you tighten around him finally sent Yao over the edge and he released deep inside of you before giving a few more halfhearted thrusts and pulling out to flop on the bed beside you.

You panted softly and were on the brink of sleep when Yao pulled you against him and pulled the blankets up over both of your sweaty bodies.

"Wo ai ni, _..."

"I love you too Yao…."

You snuggled closer to Yao and let sleep pull you under as Yao rubbed your back and before long Yao joined you, both of you dreaming happily about the other.


	4. Chapter 4

Hours later China woke up and looked at you sleeping cradled next to him and reached out to tuck a few strands of hair behind your ear before leaning down to kiss your forehead gently, a smile playing on his lips. He couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten, he had you, and now that he did he felt something he had not felt in a very long time. He felt whole. You were like that missing piece that filled in the hole in his heart, the one thing that could make everything okay again.

You stirred beside him and opened your sleepy (e/c) eyes to gaze into his deep brown ones. You swore you could get lost in them if you stared too long, and to be perfectly honest? The thought did not bother you in the least, you would be with Yao, and that was what mattered to you. You smiled and snuggled against him again with a contented sigh, resting your hand on his chest above his heart, feeling it's steady rhythmic beat beneath the warm skin.

Yao smiled and wrapped his arms around you, rubbing small circles on your bare back as he buried his face in your hair, breathing in your scent and letting it relax him.

"_...?"

"Hmm? Yes Yao?"

"Would…Would you like to move in with me...?"

You laid there in silence for a few minutes as you thought about the idea, it seemed rather sudden, but then again, you loved Yao and you trusted him, and the idea of going back to America's house and having to deal with his friends, and the bed that you would never use again, you didn't even want to think about the things on it now…

"I would like that…"

The sound Yao made as he hugged you could only be called a squeal. Okay, so maybe not the manliest sound to make, but it sounded adorable coming from him.

~~~Time skip to the next day~~~

You used your key to let China and yourself in, America was sitting in the living room playing video games with his brother, Canada had always sort of creeped you out, he never seemed to take off those dark sunglasses, and that hockey stick he carried around with him…Those stains on it… It scared you a little.

"Um…Alfred? I'm sorry for not giving more notice, but I'm going to move in with Yao, I'll start moving my stuff out today, but I'll still stop by and do your laundry every week, it'll never get done if I don't."

Alfred paused his game and looked up at you before he looked at Yao, noticing the blush on both of your cheeks he put two and two together.

"Aw..I'm gonna miss you dude, but I understand, I was waitin' to see how long it took for one of ya to say something to the other. And you better treat her right China, I'll be after you if you're not!"

Yao smiled and looked at you lovingly, he knew he would never hurt you, but if he ever did, he would hope Alfred would keep his promise.

"I promise to always love her, aru~ But if I do hurt her, I know you will keep your word."

Matthew clenched his fists around the controller a little tighter and glared at the floor, no one could see it behind his glasses, but he was furious. He had had his eye on you for some time now, and now that that was being taken away it angered him. He would not stand by and let this happen, but for now he would play along. He plastered a grin on his face and looked up at you.

"I'm happy for you, I hope you'll be happy together."

You smiled and giggled a little at Alfred and what he said before you felt a shiver make its way down your spine as you looked at Matthew, but you quickly shook the feeling away and started walking up stairs, smiling in acknowledgement to the Canadian.

China stayed behind and talked for a few more minutes with Alfred and Matthew before he joined you upstairs, surprised to find that you had already gotten most of your clothes packed, in several large suitcases.

You looked up and saw the awed look on his face as Yao stared at the suitcases and your empty dresser and closet, it looked pretty funny really, and you couldn't hold back a small laugh.

"I spent a summer with Germany because Italy wanted me to visit him, and trust me, you learn to clean quickly and efficiently when around him, his glares are scary."

Now it was Yao's turn to laugh, and before long you both were gasping for air from laughing at yourselves and each other as you teased the other about various things while packing. Little did either of you know Canada could hear all of it and it was only making him even more determined to make you his...


End file.
